


In the Garden

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gardeners, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bonding, Damian runs away from home, Dick has a brown thumb, Dick is Damian's adopted older borther, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Jason has a green thumb, Jason is a gardener, M/M, Mentions of neglect, Running away from home, Short, Tumblr Prompt, and yet they're already kinda a family, but he's really more like Damian's dad, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: When Jason found first Damian Wayne sleeping in his garden shed, he had no idea how much his life was going to change.





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Hey if you're still taking requests can you do a Genderben!Jason with Dick, please? Like they're expecting their first child together or having their first date or something along these lines. Please and thank and i apologize if this ask bothered you_
> 
> You guys really don't have to apologize for sending prompts. I'm a grown up who knows how to say no when I'm too busy. I really do enjoy getting prompts from all of you :)

A part of Jason was worried this would mess everything up.

He’d met Dick because he’d found Damian sleeping in his garden shed one night. The kid had been wary, but Jason had let him have hot coco and play with his dog while Jason called the emergency contact on the kid’s phone. A few minutes later the most beautiful man Jason had ever seen was frantically letting himself into the garden. 

Jason had honestly thought Dick was Damian’s dad. It took a while before he found out that this wasn’t the case… and then a while longer before he realized that Dick was more Damian’s dad than his real- and incredibly absent- father.

Which is why Jason was nervous that dating Dick might be a huge mistake. 

Damian was at Jason’s garden almost every day with him. He said it was just to play with Jason’s dog, but he also seemed to enjoy helping with the plants. The kid was a royal brat, but Jason had become incredibly protective over him as time wore on. He knew Dick was the same way. It was the one thing that made Jason hope that even if he and Dick didn’t work out, Damian would still be allowed to come by and play. 

Still…

“Jason?” Dick called, “You ready?”

Jason blinked and turned to look at him before swallowing hard. Dick looked good no matter what ridiculous outfit he was in, but that day he had actually made an effort. Jason swore those pants were painted on and it did wonders for his already amazing ass. 

“Earth to Jason Todd?” Dick called again, but this time he seemed immensely pleased about Jason’s reaction. 

“Yeah, right, where are we headed?” Jason said straightening and hoping his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt.

“My surprise,” Dick said, obviously trying not to laugh.

“So long as we’re back before dark,” Jason shrugged, “I like to be around in case Damian has sneaks out again.”

“Me too,” Dick agreed, “I’m thinking about airing out a permanent room for him at my place so he has more freedom to come and go as needed.”

Honestly, Jason had been thinking the same thing. It was the same part of him that got flustered about the idea that if things  _ did _ work out with Dick, he could very well end up coparenting. 

He was trying not to get ahead of himself though. This was only their first-  _ official _ \- date after all, even if they’d been dancing around each other for an age and a half.

“Now what are you thinking about?” Dick smiled, stepping much closer to him, “Looks like something nice.”

“Just… still can’t believe you want to go one a date with me,” Jason mumbled. 

“Why? You’re funny, you're hot, you're great with Damian,  _ and _ I’m pretty sure you brought my house plants back from the dead,” Dick said mischievously, “face it Jason, you’re a catch.”

_ That’s you, _ Jason wanted to say.

“I just have a green thumb, that’s all,” Jason grumbled.

“Jay, I’m pretty sure I forgot to water those things for a month.”

“See, this reminds me why I don’t let you garden with us.”

“As if you wouldn’t get distracted by my ass if you did.”

Which… point. Dick was looking smug, seeming to sense that he’d won, so Jason just tilted his head and gave him a quick kiss instead of answering. He meant to be chaste, but Dick was eagerly leaning in for another and then another and soon Jason had his hands in Dick’s perfect hair as the other pressed him back into the wall. 

“Aren’t we on a schedule?” Jason asked a little breathlessly.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Dick said trying to steal another kiss, “let’s stay in.”

“No, no,” Jason pulled away, “we should go.”

“Jaaaay.”

“Have some class, I’m not putting out on our first date,” Jason said grabbing his keys.

“You don’t actually care about those sorts of rules, you just like torturing me,” Dick accused. 

“Possibly.”

Dick grumbled while Jason locked up. When he turned around again Dick was right there pressing close.

“So which date exactly are you thinking? Since you decided to follow these made-up 'class' rules,” Dick asked, eyes hot and clearly thinking about what he’d like to be doing with Jason, “because I have some ideas…”

“Definitely not until the 4th,” Jason said quickly. 

He could already tell Dick was making plans. 

“Alright, let’s go then!” Dick said bouncing back with a smile that instantly made Jason suspicious, “This is going to be a date that blows your mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a soft spot for found families. Also, I love stories in which Dick steps up as a sort of dad-figure for Damian in Bruce's absence/emotional short-comings. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
